


With Beautiful Grace and Broken Face

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brawl - Freeform, Hockey player Yuuri, I just watched Goons 2 and now I wrote this I'm sorry, M/M, Omega Victor, Social Media, alpha yuuri, supportive Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Summary: One glides on the ice with beauty and grace while the other glides with a bloody knuckles and broken nose.





	With Beautiful Grace and Broken Face

Title: With Beautiful Grace and Broken Face

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Summary: One glides on the ice with beauty and grace while the other glides with a bloody knuckles and broken nose.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a normal day for Victor Nikiforov five time consecutive omega division figure skating gold medalist, however this time, it’s his off season and would still train for the next season, however he could not have the ice time that he wanted because there are the Russian Hockey players using it, however there is a new face, he seemed familiar yet forgot where he had met or seen him, he looked Asian with soft feature, he looked serious and much smaller than the Russian players around him, when one guy tried to insult him, he looked pretty mad and threw off his gloves and slides off to the Russian guy and three his fist to the guy’s face for a sucker punch throwing off the helmet glass, the laughing team now turned nervous at the Asian guy who had bloody knuckles.

 

Victor stared at him in an awe, “I think I like him…” he admitted and his Swiss best friend who was with him looked at him in bafflement.

 

“Are you serious?” the omega asked.

 

“I am… he looked so damn attractive with that angry face~” he said looking at him dreamily when.

 

“Dude? Is he dead?” laughed by the Thai figure skater with his phone on record.

 

“I almost did, but lucky for him he’s wearing a helmet” he told and the Thai laughed at his hockey playing Alpha friend.

 

“Ciao-Ciao is here, want to greet him?”

 

“Just finished training, sure” and the guy said it was okay, taking off his helmet and pulling out his mouth guard, picking up his gloves and stick he headed off the ice, his team tried to wake the other newbie when thei coach appeared with The Russian figure skating coach.

 

“You fucked up one already?” chuckled by his head coach.

 

“That’s knock some senses out of him” told by the player and the Thai just patted his friend, the figure skating coach called Victor and Chris.

 

“Vitya, this is Yuuri, he will be in the Russian team from now on, and you’ll be seeing him often” told by the old man.

 

“Oh… Yakov?” Victor called his coach, “He’ll be here everyday right?” smiled by the Russian Omega staring at the blushing Yuuri.

 

“HE will, why?”

 

“Oh… nothing… just making sure~” he told and winked at Yuuri.

 

“I think I need to change, I’ll go see Ciao-Ciao after…” and he left in a hurry.

 

“Yakooooov! He doesn’t like meee!” wailed Victor shaking his coach’s collar.

 

“Calm down, Vitya! He likes you a lot and this guy teased him” they pointed at their knocked out team mate, “That’s what it got him to this state!” wheezed by his team, “But we’re glad we found his kryptonite!” said by another.

 

They dragged the guy to their locker and the Junior skaters looked at the bloody face of the guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Everyday Victor comes extra early to see Yuuri train all by himself while his team is not yet around, they will speak to each other and the Omega will try to flirt and worm his way to his comfort zone, Yuuri would smile casually and Victor would give him cheek kisses as a good luck charm as well, until Yuuri noticed his core and stamina are short, “Why don’t you join me for jogs every morning?” he offered and Victor’s eyes lit up, although Victor had to wake up extra early for it as well.

 

The morning later Yuuri is already waiting outside the stadium and Victor already in his track suit joined him, they reached the outdoor beach and he was surprised that Yuuri still has the energy to use the sand bag, and his punches are no joke, he can fuck some people up in one swing until, “My team will be having a practice match with a local Russian team, would you like to watch?” Yuuri smiled.

 

Victor gasped, “I’d love too!” and Victor hugged him tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Victor as promise joined and wearing Yuuri’s spare and personal jersey, he stays beside the team’s dugout box and being joined by Georgi and Mila as he dragged them.

 

The Russian team is clearly winning however the team they are up against with are not happy, seeing Yuuri in the game as he scored two already for the team, the opposing team finds him a great target to pick on considering his smaller build, one guy hooked him with a stick dragging Yuuri back, in anger Yuuri threw his gloves and the laughing player who’s back is turned suddenly got forced by Yuuri from his collar to face him, victor then shouted, “You’re about to be fucked up, asshole!” in support to his now boyfriend.

 

Yuuri punched him, and in one hit his protective gear flew off his helmet and Yuuri holding his collar to steady him continued to assault his face, it was brutal but it was the nature of the game, the Russian team cheered for Yuuri as it was a fair game.

 

With his bruised knuckles he lets go of the guy and grinned with his rubber mouth guard on, he glided to the penalty box and Victor went near him, people in respect with the Russian hero Victor, they made way for him, Yuuri climb out the box to meet him, his coach wasn’t thrilled on what he did but he just went out to assure his boyfriend he’s fine and went back in the box again.

 

When the coach of another team shouted it was not that fair when suddenly Yuuri’s own coach shouted, “Be glad the bastard did not annihilate your whole team!” Yakov who’s with the figure skaters laughed knowing Yuuri’s nature.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Yuuri’s day off and Victor is in training, Yuuri from the side lines watched Victor until the junior ladies went up to him and showed an article, Yuuri read it and with big bright red letters, “Beauty and grace while the other breaks faces” Yuuri mused at the title, “I guess at the stunt we pulled at the restaurant things blew up, Viten’ka is a celebrity of course media will follow him” Yuri sighed.

 

Victor finishing his training, the official couple went out to eat when they found a huge box with whining sounds, they came to see the old and about to be melted by water puddle box and found two chocolate brown poodle puppies, they looked at each other and Yuuri immediately took off his seater and covered them by it, they headed to the nearest vet and got them checked.

 

One has a worm, the smaller one, he’s sick and the other doesn’t, she’s bigger than the other which was told by the vet that, the smaller is a miniature and the other is a standard size, “I’ll care for the smaller one” told Yuuri and the vet asked him to leave the small puppy at the clinic for a while to be treated, while the bigger one, Victor named her Makkachin since she’s like mocha in color and added chin like a cute Japanese thing, Yuuri in amusement, “I’ll call my puppy, Vicchan then? After his mama?” he teased and th nurse working finds the couple cute, the puppies were left to be cared in the clinic and they both headed to continue their search of a good place for a lunch meal.

 

After their meal, they headed out to the pet shop and started to go through puppy things, water bowls, doggy beds, collars, leads and all those essentials for the puppy, they got blue and red matching design and cashed it out, Yuuri carried it all for him and headed to Yuuri’s apartment, they dropped Vicchan’s things first then headed To Victor’s surprisingly Victor lives just a floor up from his, their apartment building are made for the Russian athletes.

 

Few days later, Yuuri received a message that his puppy is good to go, picking up Vicchan alone since Victor already took his Makkachin with him days ago, currently Victor is in the groomers getting Makkachin some pampering while Vicchan already clean and has a perfectly cut fur need no more grooming, Yuuri placed his red collar and his cute little name tag, Victor arrived and gasped seeing the puppy, Makkachin is happy to see her friend as well.

 

Yuuri pulled out his phone and puts it on a stand, he took a couple shot while sitting crossed leg on his carpet floor and puppies on their laps, Yuuri looked at Victor lovingly while the camera flashed.

 

Yuuri only post once in a blue moon and that blue moon is today, he posted on all of his social media their picture with a caption, “My personal team is getting bigger, I guess I have to expect more” with htat the internet blew off after including Victor to his tags, skaters and fans retweeted and shared their image and confirmed their relationship.

 

Th article about the figure skater and the hockey player blew the internet, and now they are the topic, Yuuri and Victor for once they are happy with their relationship setup and loved spending time together even with their busy training.

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
